First Kiss Fling
by SimpleOne
Summary: It started with a movie, but turned out to be much more. Kagome experiences her first kiss with Sesshoumaru. Something you’d see in the movies. Oneshot! Review please! Based on a true story!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. But I own this kiss!

**Summary:** True Story! Kagome experiences her first kiss with Sesshoumaru. Something you'd see in the movies. One-shot! Review please!

**First Kiss/Movie Fling**

It all started when...

"Hey Kagome! You want to come over to my place on Saturday? Bring Kikyo too and we can watch movies." Inuyasha asked Kagome on the last day of school before Christmas break.

Kagome had the biggest crush on Inuyasha since she could remember and now at the age of sixteen she could easily read the signs he sent her way. Only they weren't for her, but rather her cousin Kikyo. Kikyo was the same age as Kagome, and went to the same school. Inuyasha gave Kagome all the signs that he liked Kikyo. Sometimes it was upsetting, they were both ignorant of the each other.

It's hard to break old habits, Kagome still liked him somewhat.

"Inuyasha, Kikyo's family is leaving the country for the break. I'm really not sure when she's getting back." Kagome said. Now he probably won't want her to come over. Kikyo won't be there.

"Well, I guess you can still come over without her. We can watch a movie, how about seven? Is that okay?" Inuyasha said without a care.

Kagome smiled. "Sure Inuyasha. I would love to. Are your parents going to be there?" Kagome asked. Secretly inside Kagome was thrilled that Inuyasha still decided to invite her over.

"No, they are working tomorrow. My brother will be going back to school on Saturday." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Okay, Inuyasha, until then, bye." Kagome said as she waved to Inuyasha.

All day and night Kagome thought of going to Inuyasha's house. She wondered what they were going to do.

Inuyasha called Kagome the next day around five just to make sure Kikyo had actually left and wasn't just avoiding him. The thing was Kikyo and Inuyasha weren't going out mostly because he was too afraid to tell Kikyo how he felt about her.

"Hi, is Kagome there? It's Inuyasha." He asked on the phone.

"This is Kagome. Hi." She said. He really didn't have to tell her who it was. She knew his voice by heart.

"Kikyo's gone already?" He asked her.

"Yeah, she left this morning." Kagome said. It always hurt when he talked about Kikyo and seemed to ignore her.

"You still coming right?" He said.

"Yeah, I am. Around seven, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. Okay see you then." Inuyasha said and then hung up the phone.

The next two hours went by so slowly for Kagome. She was anxious to be at Inuyasha's house again. He didn't invite her over so much after he had met Kikyo.

Somehow, everything always turns back to Kikyo, but not before hitting Kagome hard in the face.

She quickly took a shower and got dressed. She decided to wear dark blue jeans that hugged her legs and light pink sweater. Within a few minutes of that her best friend Sango called.

"Hi, Sango. What's up?" Kagome said into the receiver.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie tonight. I know how much you like those horror movies." Sango replied.

"Uh...Sorry Sango I can't." Kagome said.

"Oh, how come?" Sango said playfully.

"I...my mom is forcing me to go to the store with her. I can't get out of it. Trust me I tried." Kagome lied. This seemed like it was turning out to be a bad idea.

"Oh, that's too bad. Maybe tomorrow then. I'll even let you choose the movie. Okay?" Sango said unaware of the lie. "Call me when you get back." And hung up.

Kagome put down the phone and looked at her watch. "Time to go." She said to herself.

"Mom, I'm leaving!" she called out to her mother.

"Where you going, dear?" she asked.

"I told you yesterday. I'm going to Sango's and then we're going to Ayami's place." Kagome called back to her mother.

"Oh, that's fine, hun. Have fun." Her mother then replied ignorant of the lies Kagome was sprouting.

Kagome decided to walk to Inuyasha's house, seeing as she told so many lies, it would be impossible to get a ride there.

It took fifteen minutes of walking before she found Inuyasha's house. Inuyasha had said no one was home, but there was a car in the driveway. It was a small silver sports car.

Kagome passed the car and walked up to the door. She rang the bell, but nobody answered. Kagome rang it again and was about to leave thinking it was a bad idea, when the door opened. There stood Inuyasha in comfortable black sweatpants and a crisp white tee on. He looked sexy as ever.

"Hi." Kagome greeted him.

"Oh, you came." He said in slight shock. "How'd you get here?" He asked.

"I walked." Kagome said. "Is this a bad time?" She asked.

"No, why would you say that?" He asked, one white eyebrow raised.

"Well, you haven't invited me in yet, and you looked surprised to see me." Kagome said softly.

"Oh! Right, come in. Miroku's here. He's working on my computer. I think it has some kind of virus." Inuyasha said and moved out of the way to let her in.

Kagome stepped in and hung her coat on the hooks on the wall. She followed him into the den where he sat and motioned for her to take a seat too.

"Hi, my dear Kagome." Miroku said and left the computer in the back of the room to have a seat beside her.

"Miroku, don't. I'm warning you." Inuyasha said from his side of the room.

"What?" Kagome said as she smiled unsure whether she wanted to know or not.

"Nothing, my dear." Miroku said scooting closer to her. Inuyasha stood up and hit Miroku on the head as he went to the kitchen.

"Hey Kagome, let's watch a movie." Inuyasha said as he came back with a few sodas. "You pick." He said.

"How about the Skeleton Key?" She suggested. Inuyasha smiled and went to the movie case. After scanning the selection he had he frowned.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"It's not here. Sesshoumaru must have it in his room." Inuyasha growled. "He never lets me in his room." He added.

"We'll just have to decide on a different one." Miroku said.

"No, he won't give it to me or you, if we ask. But if Kagome asks..." Inuyasha said thoughtfully and turned to look at Kagome.

"Uh...guys. I don't know. After what you told me about him throwing that knife at you. He seems scary. Plus, I thought you said he was gone." Kagome said defensively.

"No, he's leaving later tonight. Come on Kagome, the knife thing was a joke and it slipped accidentally." Inuyasha said trying to convince Kagome to ask his big brother for the movie.

"Okay fine!" Kagome gave up and anyway she'd do anything for Inuyasha.

"Great, his room is at the far left." Inuyasha guided her up the stairs, then went back down to wait.

Kagome knocked softly on the door first, and when she got no answer she knocked a little harder. Then, the door swung open so fast it startled Kagome.

"Eep!" She squealed.

"What do you want?" a deep smooth voice said. Kagome looked up, he was so handsome. But he was in college now. Long white hair, almost like Inuyasha. He was frightening, yet so attractive.

Kagome peeked into the room. It was a mess, clothes lying everywhere, a small TV set was on with the volume turned down and a stereo was playing, some sort of loud rock music. He didn't look like the type to listen to rock, but who would have guessed.

Kagome looked up at him again, he was waiting for an answer.

"Nice unddies." Kagome said just to bug him. Pasted a giant smile on her face as she glanced at the pair of red and yellow dotted boxers on the floor.

Sesshoumaru emitted a growl and slammed the door, not before catching Kagome's fingers in it. Kagome let out a loud yelp and squeezed her fingers.

"Wait!" She yelled and banged the door. Again he opened it, but just looked at her. "I was just wondering...if...Inuyasha said I should..." She babbled on. He was just so amazing to look at.

"Spit it out!" Sesshoumaru barked at her.

"I was wondering if we could borrow one of your movies?" Kagome blurted out. "Please?" She added for supreme niceness.

"No." he said calmly.

"Why?" Kagome asked before he could shut the door on her again.

"I never seem to get them back and when I do, there damaged." He explained to her.

"I'll bring them back." She said.

But again he said no. Then shut the door again. Kagome gave up, he's so mean.

Kagome walked back downstairs to join the others.

"He didn't give you the movie." Inuyasha stated the obvious.

"No, but he did slam the door on my fingers. If it's not a knife it's the door." Kagome said and held them up. By now they were turning blue.

"What! Here, let me get you some ice." Inuyasha said as he went to the kitchen yet again.

Kagome opened a soda with her left hand, her good hand. And helped Miroku with the computer again while Inuyasha came back with ice.

Ten minutes, then twenty went by and then soft footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Sesshoumaru came down with a coat and walked past the room.

First Kagome heard arguing in the kitchen then a crash. She was about to get up to investigate when Sesshoumaru came in the room holding a bag of ice.

"What's the ice for?" He said Miroku and Kagome who stood by the computer.

"You fool, you slammed Kagome's fingers in your door." Inuyasha said from behind Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah, the least you could do is kiss it better." Kagome said jokingly and held up her hand for him to see. When she saw the look on his face quickly changed it. "Or you could lend us a movie." She said smiling.

He tossed Kagome the ice bag and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "What movie did you want?" he finally asked.

"Skeleton Key! Please." Kagome supplied when no one else answered smiling all the while.

"Fine. Inuyasha, go and get it. And make sure I get it back! In one piece!" He called after Inuyasha who went upstairs.

"Don't worry. I'll slit their throats if you don't get it back." Kagome teased and gave Miroku a scary look.

"With what?" Miroku curiously asked.

"Why, my own finger nails." She scared him.

"I don't think it will work." Sesshoumaru said. "It's not strong enough."

"I'll press hard." She said with a vengeful look on her round face and lifted her hurt hand and cracked a knuckle.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and kissed it very softly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

He placed his other hand on Kagome's neck on the most sensitive place there. She nearly collapsed into him. He brought his face level with hers, being at least a foot taller then she. He let go of her hurt hand and pulled her close to him. Lifted her chin and placed his soft lips against her own.

It was intoxicating, the kiss. Spreading chaos throughout each other's bodies. The kiss lasted for hours, at least it seemed to. He moaned quietly, knowing if this went any further, it could lead to trouble.

When he finally pulled away, Kagome whimpered. Of course she wanted more.

He held her tightly for a few more seconds before releasing her and grabbing his coat.

He slowly walked away from her and shoved his way past a shocked Inuyasha and slam the front door closed.

"Whoa!" Inuyasha said. "What happened to him?" he added watched his brother leave for school.

"Inuyasha, you'll never believe it." Miroku said. "And you better help Kagome remember how to sit down, or else she'll fall." He added.

After that, Kagome didn't quite remember what happened. Inuyasha had told her they finished the movie. Not quite sure which movie it was either. It was her best night ever!

**-End-**

**A/N:** Okay guys, it's a one-shot, it's based on a true story. It happened to me just a few days ago. I haven't even told my best friend yet, so be happy you heard it first. Anyway, I thought you guys might like it. Not all of it is true so it can still be critiqued. Tell me what you think! Anything is welcome.

**-Simple-**


End file.
